


Crazy in Love

by Holins (WannaLin)



Series: BaekLin/DongLin for a better world [1]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adult-minor relationship, Angst, Bottom Guanlin, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BUDDY, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, FML, Guanlin is a hoe, Hurt/Comfort, I need Jisoos, I'm Going To Hell For This, Jealous Guanlin, M/M, Minki too, Mutual Pining, Oh My God, Possessive Dongho, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Someone save Guanlin from me, Sorry Not Sorry, THERE ARE A LOT OF TYPOS, Typos, Undecided Relationship(s), What I'm doing?, Yongguk knows..., fluff here and there, like really, not really - Freeform, some violence, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaLin/pseuds/Holins
Summary: Of course, the last thing Kang Dongho expected about being stuck in a Survival Show with 100 other trainees was...Getting attracted to a 17 years-old foreign kid named Lai Guanlin.





	1. Introduction

WHAT'S UP HOES, IS GUANLIN... LMAO no, is your beautiful author :v

 

I SERIOUSLY CAN'T BELIEVE THIS WILL BE THE FIRST (?) ENGLISH FIC OF THIS BEAUTIFUL SHIP!

 

DON'T SLEEP ON THEM AND JOIN ME TO JAIL... I MEAN TO SHIP HoLin/BaekLin/DongLin or whatever is their OTP name and make the world great again.

I want to say that this video is what inspired me to send everything to hell and write this fic. IS SO FUCKING HOT WITH THE SONG, EDITING AND EVERYTHING!

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrH4ecgEqxQ>

 

Also I want to say that english is my 3rd language and there could be grammatical mistakes, so deal with me.

 

This may start slow (not really LOL) but I'm sure as hell this will turn into a **Rated** FIC in no time.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN GO BACK NOW!

 

I want to make clear that this fic is PURELY YAOI (BL, Slash, malexmale, BoyxBoy, gay relationship, whatever you want to call it :v)

Also:

-Slow updates, sorry not sorry (I have a lot to do with my highschool works) :'v

-And sometimes way to short chapters.

 

That's all.

 

ENJOY!!

* * *


	2. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dongho thinks the CUBE foreign trainee is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one of the few (almost nonexistent) short fluffy chapter of this fic before the real action begins :v

“The Cube trainees are next to perform.”

Kang Dongho heard Boa for the nth time that day calling trainees after trainees. He wasn’t paying attention at all because he was tired of almost a straight day of filming, that’s it until a curious Minhyun asked.

“Wow, is it just me or they really look alike?”

“I think they are twins?” Said Minki.

“They look totally opposite. The one in white looks chic and the one in black looks cheerful.”

He heard Jonghyun said to his teammates.

“Hello, I’m from Taiwan, CUBE 6 month 17-year-old trainee Lai Guanlin.”

“I’m CUBE chick trainee for 6 months, Yoo Seonho.”

“Okay, they aren’t twins.”

Now Dongho paid attention to the kids performing. Certainly, they kinda looked alike, but somehow the taller kid took his complete attention.

“We also used to do the basics.”

“They are cute and so innocent.”

Dongho secretly agrees with Jonghyun, especially with Lai Guanlin. Even though he was so young, he has a cool, chic aura yet he was so innocent because of his lack of acknowledgement of the Korean language.

And Kang Dongho found it cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is so short and shitty. But as I said... NOTHING EXPLICIT.
> 
>  
> 
> For now (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)


	3. Let me help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the tension between them began.
> 
> ⚠️ WARNING: sexual tension (?), almost first kiss and Yongguk :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the long ass waiting. The school was killing me (I can't wait to graduate *remembers that still has one year*) but now I'm in a break *cries happily*
> 
> Second, I want to say that I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR DAMN OPINIONS.
> 
> Do people even know how to read? THERE ARE TAGS FOR A REASON BITCHES AND YOU ALL STILL CHOOSE TO COME AND READ :v
> 
> Like I said, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Is simply as that *flips hair*

Somehow, Kang Dongho ended up in the same team as the Taiwanese CUBE trainee that caught his attention at first.

They even ended up in the D rank, but unfortunately, they didn't interact that much because the younger one ended up in F during reevaluation along with his teammate, Choi Minki.

And now that they are teammates for the group battle, he found out a lot of interesting facts about the foreign trainee in just two days.

For example, he learned that he has the cutest gummy smile and dimples ever, and that is the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that someone was in the room with him. That's it, until that person spoke to him.

"Hyung, what are you doing?"

Dongho looked at the door and saw the Taiwanese trainee there, leaning against the door frame, eyeing him curiously.

He smiled a little.

"Just applying some face product before dinner, Guanlin ah."

Dongho couldn't help but think Guanlin was so cute when he frowned. "You're just slapping it on your face. Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not at all."

"Don't hurt yourself hyung. Here, let me help you."

He was shocked when the younger one approached him like nothing and took the cream from his hand.

That kid can be shameless when he wants.

And just like that, Guanlin took his face between his _incredible_ soft hands and started applying the scream.

His touch was so warm and delicate against his skin, and Dongho involuntary closed his eyes, enjoying the younger one caresses.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?"

Dongho opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the Taiwanese _beautiful_ face, because yes, for him, and almost everyone, Lai Guanlin was _really_ beautiful.

_Especially his eyes..._

He felt so damn hypnotized looking directly at them. A pair of pretty, almond shaped and brown eyes with long _feminine_ eyelashes.

Then he looked at _his_ lips...

His beautiful thin and pinkish lips. They looked so damn kissable and soft. He bets it is anyway.

And of course, the expected happened.

There was so much tension between them that you could feel it.

It's obvious they find each other somehow _attractive_. And it was no secret to anyone that they were appealing to both genres anyway.

It was just a matter of time before they ended up like _this._

"Dongho hyung..."

It was as if some strange magnetic force was bringing them closer. Their eyes never left the other.

They could feel each other's hot breathe against their faces as they got closer and closer.

It was inevitable.

Dongho placed his hand carefully on the younger's hips.

The temperature in the room escalated so quickly that if no one stops them, they might end up in a _dangerous_ situation.

And somehow, that didn't bother him at all.

"Are you two going to eat or what?"

_Damn you, Kim Yongguk._

Guanlin almost tripped when he jumped away from him.

They were lucky Yongguk didn't saw them in such position or else he would have freaked out and they could be in problems.

But still, _damn you, Yongguk._

_Why do you have to come at this very moment?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME TO RANT HERE!!!
> 
> I spend the last weekend crying my life out because K-Netz did Dongho, Sam and Jonghyun (OR VERYONE FOR THAT REASON) dirty *sobs*. But, I'm also the most happiest person because Guanlin made a damn miracle and jumped 13 RANKS!! (LEGENDS ONLY).
> 
> Anyway, I'll support all my 101 boys. I just got way too attached to them to not support them in their journey to fullfil their dreams.
> 
> FIGHTING WANNA ONE!! FIGHTING #PRODUCE101S2
> 
> P.S: Even though, K-netz destroyed my OTP, I'LL CONTINUE TILL THE END AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!
> 
> PS2: Support all the boys and please, don't hate any of the members that made it. They all worked their asses off to be where they are.
> 
> MAKE LOVE AND NO WAR!!!
> 
> I'm out!


	4. Playing with Fire || Part: 1 || RATED +15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they decided to resolve the tension between them.
> 
> -
> 
> ⚠️ WARNING: some explicit scenes, language, heavy kissing, sexual tension and TRIGGERING CONTENT :v ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I LOVE TRIGGERING people... HI!! I'M BACK!!!
> 
> YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED!! LEARN HOW TO READ THE WARNING FIRST BEFORE COMING AND START BITCHING TO ME. 
> 
> I'LL IGNORE YOU ALL BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR DAMN OPINION *flips hair*
> 
> ALSO, IGNORE THE DAMN STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.
> 
> IDK WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE IF YOU CANNOT TAKE THIS KIND OF STORIES. Is not like I'm threatening you with a damn gun on your stupid heads to read it.
> 
> You do it because you want.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.

After they almost kissed the other day before Yongguk interrupted, the tension between Dongho and Guanlin began to grow even more.

Luckily for them, no one payed attention because the Group Battle was near.

They haven’t even talked about it.

It’s not like they also have a lot to say.

After they were done with practice for that day, Yongguk and Gunmin flew from the practice room to God knows where, Insoo said wanted to practice a little more and that he will stay for two or three hours more and lastly, Sangbin said he wanted to spend some quality time with his friends from other teams.

And that leaves Dongho and Guanlin alone in the room.

It was awkward as fuck.

You could practically cut the tension in the air with a knife.

“Hyung.”

“Mmm?”

“I-I know this may sound weird but,” The younger boy stuttered. “Mmm… C-Can I k-kiss y-y-you? Just o-once.”

Kang Dongho doesn’t know what was the strange force that dragged him to the younger boy, or why is he even considering doing something as crazy as kissing a 17-year-old.

Of course, it wasn’t his first time with people of the same sex. In the past, he has done _something more_ than kissing.

He took two steps forward and now he was standing face-to-face with Guanlin, even though the foreign boy was younger, he was taller than him.

So, Dongho considered his options. If someone caught them, they will be in big trouble.

But…

Maybe it was the Taiwanese boy’s beautiful puppy eyes full of hope? Or how he slightly blushed that made him look so damn adorable, or his beautiful pink lips.

Damn it…

_Who was kidding?_

Maybe, what finally made him give up so easily against temptation was the fact that every time they were in a room, Dongho felt the need to just jump on the younger one and find relief with his body making him scream his name.

Maybe yes, maybe not.

But the thing is, Dongho pinned Guanlin against the wall and looked straight to his eyes to make sure he wanted to do it.

“Are you sure about this, Guanlin-ah?”

“I want to do this, hyung.” As soon as those words left his beautiful thin lips, Guanlin was the one who pressed his lips against his.

His lips were incredible soft. It felt like the most delicate flower’s petal and Dongho felt a chill down his spine when the younger boy brought his slender hands against his shoulders.

The kiss was innocent, sweet and a little awkward. Dongho is pretty sure Guanlin has never kissed anyone before.

And that thought made him smile.

_He was Guanlin’s first kiss._

Okay, maybe he was _attracted_ to him.

And it wasn’t that bad.

Dongho decided to take the lead and make the kiss and the moment a little more intimate.

He brought his right hand against Guanlin’s neck to bring him closer.

His skin was so soft against his heavy hand and Dongho didn’t want their moment to end.

The kiss got hotter when Dongho started to use his tongue against Guanlin’s lower lip, teasing him. The younger whimpered in frustration, making Dongho smirk.

He decided to stop teasing the younger and licked his lips slowly with his tongue, asking for entrance.

The Taiwanese boy immediately did it as he was asked. Dongho shoved his tongue in Guanlin’s hot mouth and he immediately felt like in heaven.

If he was going to hell for this, he will gladly go.

His taste was so damn sweet and delicious, it was like the most addictive drug and he couldn’t get enough, he wanted more.

He deepened the kiss even more.

Soon enough, they both started a battle for dominance, which of course, Dongho easily won.

The feeling of tongue against tongue was slowly driving him crazy. He wanted it to last forever.

_But…_

To their disappointment, they had to end the kiss to catch their breath.

Dongho watched as Guanlin panted heavily, what made him smirk slightly was the fact that the younger was blushing.

Guanlin looked awkwardly at him after catching his breath.

His face as well as his beautiful swollen lips were so red, his shirt and hair were also a mess. It was adorable and, sexy?

“Hyung,” he heard Guanlin shyly calling him and that was enough to bring him back from his daydream. “C-can we d-do it a-again?”

That shocked him, but who was he kidding? He also wanted to do it again.

“As you wish, Guanlin-ah.”

This time, Dongho was the one to start the kiss. His hands were on Guanlin’s hips, bringing him closer to his own body.

What happened next caught him off guard.

Did Guanlin just jumped on him?

Yes, he did.

Guanlin wrapped his long, slender legs around his waist as his soft hands were placed on his cheek, caressing Dongho’s face lovingly.

Dongho wrapped his strong arms under Guanlin’s thighs to hold him, and pinned him between his own body and the wall.

They were feeling every inch of each other’s sweet and sinful mouth.

And before they even notice it, the temperature in the room skyrocket and the need to feel each other’s hot skin was unbearable.

The younger boy slipped one of his hands under his shirt, making him shiver when he began to run it on his firm abs.

He was dangerously getting aroused and if they did not stop, they will end up doing _something_ that will get them in serious problems.

“L-Lin, we s-should stop h-here” He said between heavy and hot kisses. It was so hard to let him go.

He was so damn addicted.

Kang Dongho knew deep in his mind that what they were doing was so wrong…

He was playing with fire but, right now…

_He didn’t mind getting burn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since WANNA ONE's debut is coming, I'll tattoo their debut date on my forehead (but when I'm old enough :'v)
> 
> Well, yeah. From this chapter and on there will be a lot of sexy content.
> 
> If you don't like this kind of erotic stories, then YOU CAN GO BACK NOW AND DON'T EVER COMEBACK AND START PESTERING ME HERE WHEN I WARNED YOU ALL IN EVERY DAMN CHAPTER AND TAGS. *flips hair*
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to say there's action coming in the next chapter and YOU'RE ALL WARNED (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)
> 
> \---------  
> Sorry for the shameless promotion but...
> 
> I have a one-shot coming (Obviously Dongho x Guanlin), but is nothing explicit. Is just a dramatic and angsty one-shot or maybe two. idk, read it if you like that kind of plot.
> 
> -End of promotions-
> 
> BYE.
> 
> I'M OUT.


	5. Playing with Fire || Part: 2 || EXPLICIT +18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they finally found relief in each other's body.
> 
> \---
> 
> ⚠️ WARNING: explicit sexual scene (fingering, anal sex, BJ, etc), some violence :v, language, mentions of blood /?/ and TRIGGERING content. ⚠️
> 
> YOU'RE WARNED!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back to trigger some people!! :'v
> 
> I know I'm so fucking late but you know, time is a bitch.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter contains SMUT.
> 
> And is a loooooooooooooooooooong one :v
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> THIS. IS. NOT. FOR. SENSIBLE. BITCHES!!!!

The temperature in the room was suffocating them both.

The kisses were more intense than ever.

Dongho keeps sucking, biting and licking every part of Guanlin's neck. His delicious milky white skin was so red.

That for sure will last days.

Dongho was barely controlling himself from fucking the younger one and he knows he was failing so hard with his poor attempt because Guanlin keep grinding on his lap.

He was going crazy.

Dongho was hard as a rock and he needs attention.

Who better than the Taiwanese boy to give it to him?

"Ahh, hyung. S-stop t-thinking and m-make me yours now."

And those last words made Dongho lose control.

_Fuck everything._

Dongho threw the younger on the small bed and positioned himself on top.

It was like a hungry tiger going for his innocent prey.

Dongho lifted Guanlin as if he was a piece of paper and took his shirt off.

He took some time to admire the younger's beautiful and virgin body.

Perfect milky white skin that was as smooth as silk, his really small and kinda femenine waist, his flat stomach and his pinkish nipples.

Lai Guanlin was the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

No wonder almost every contestant was after him, trying to get his attention.

But out of all people, he chose him.

"It's my f-first time, h-hyung. Don't be too harsh." The younger one said before kissing him.

They both started a battle with their hot tongues, which Dongho obviously won again.

He left his bruised lips and started leaving a trace of kisses from his jaw to his collarbones. He started sucking and leaving red marks of ownership on his smooth skin.

Guanlin's sweets moans were like the most pleasant music to his ears.

Dongho took Guanlin's pinkish nipples and started sucking and licking it.

Guanlin moaned a little louder and grabbed his hair when he bit it.

Dongho continued exploring the Taiwanese delicious skin and used his tongue from his collarbone down his flat stomach.

He left a trace of wet kisses before Guanlin stopped him from going further.

His member was aching so much at this point and he wanted just to strip him and take him now.

But he stopped, anyways.

"Let me help you with this, hyung." Guanlin whisppered in his ear before grabbing his full clothed and erected member.

He let out a hoarse moan and flipped them over. Leaving Guanlin on his lap.

The younger kissed him hungrily. Dongho shoved his tongue in his mouth and they started playing with their tongues.

Guanlin broke the kiss and struggling a little, he took his shirt off, exposing his well toned body as well as his tattoos on his chest.

Guanlin noticed they were so different.

Dongho has a muscular body and slightly tanned skin and he himself was skinny, his body was also kinda femenine and he looked like a ghost.

Not to mention his goddamn attractive tattoos on his chest and arm.

That man was the hottest person he has ever seen in his short life.

"Like what you see, Lin."

He smirked and just nodded before he started applying what he learned from his hyung.

Guanlin leaned on his chest and started licking every bit of his hot skin. He started from his neck, to his shoulders, his collarbone and finally his nipples. He bit it slightly before using his tongue to trace every line of ink of his tattoos.

The only thing Dongho could do was moaning.

That boy was amazing.

No one has ever made him feel the same amount or at least half of the crazy pleasure he was feeling right now.

Guanlin decided to tease Dongho a little and started grinding on his dick while he was still using his tongue, licking every part of his torso.

He smirked when his hyung let out a hoarse moan.

"S-stop doing that or you'll p-pay later."

"You're no fun, hyung."

He stopped teasing him and got off his lap to take Dongho's pants off along with his underwear.

"Damn, you're way too big. You'll kill me, hyung." Guanlin pouted.

"Don't worry, you can take it a-"

Dongho couldn't finish because Guanlin grabbed his painfully erected dick and used his tongue to taste the pinkish tip.

He went again from the base to the tip leaving a trace of saliva before taking his dick in his mouth.

Dongho was shocked. How the hell did Guanlin knows how to give a blowjob?

His mouth was so hot that he was afraid he will cum right now.

The feeling was so overwhelming that Dongho grabbed Guanlin's hair to go faster and deeper, down his throath.

He was practically fucking his mouth.

"Ah, ah d-damn, I'm a-almost c-cumming, L-Lin." He mumbled between moans and finally let go of the younger's hair.

Guanlin took the older's dick out of his mouth and used his hands to masturbate him. "Do it in my mouth, hyung." He swallowed his dick again and sucked him harder.

The feeling was too much to handle for Dongho that with a louder and hoarse moan he ended up cumming in the Taiwanese boy's mouth.

"It's kinda bitter, but I like it."

The image was so sexy that made him hard again.

Guanlin was a erotic mess. He was panting hard after swallowing his big cumshot. There were some drops on his lips, chest and stomach.

"Now, it's my turn baby."

He flipped them again and now he was on top.

Dongho took Guanlin's pants and underwear off. Leaving him in all of his glory.

"You're so beautiful." And they kissed again making Dongho taste his own semen.

It was indeed bitter, but since it was mixed with Guanlin's saliva, he didn't care.

Dongho used his tongue to leave a trace of hot saliva from the younger's mouth to his flat stomach. He took his long, thin and milky white leg and started to kiss and lick from his foot to his inner thighs. He bit the smooth flesh, leaving a mark of ownership. He did the same with his other leg and finally he made his way between his legs. Dongho took two fingers to Guanlin's mouth. "Suck, baby. I have to prepare you first or this will hurt like a bitch." The younger one was impatient, so he took Dongho's fingers in his mouth and using his tongue, he sucked in the most sensual way he could to provoke him.

Dongho knew Guanlin was doing that to drive him crazy. The erotic image of Guanlin sucking his fingers like he did with his dick was enough to make his member painfully hard. If he didn't have had enough self control, he would be fucking him right now.

"E-enough." He brought his fingers in the younger's narrow entrance. "Just relax, baby. This will hurt a bit." And with a little diffilcuty he inserted his first finger.

Guanlin jolted a little and let out a high pitched scream because of the pain.

"Relax, baby. The pain will pass."

Guanlin did what his hyung said and loosened his stiff body. He sighed. "C-continue, hyung. I-Im fine."

Slowly, Dongho started moving in and out his finger. He continued his slow pace for some minutes because Guanlin was way too tight and his moans were more painful than he wanted. He inserted his finger deeper, trying to find that spot he knew would give pleasure to his young lover.

"Ah~ ah~ h-hyung, there. It feels so g-good." And he found it.

"I'll give you something better than fingers, Lin. Just wait a bit." He inserted his second finger and started hitting the younger's sweet spot over and over again.

His moans were no longer of pain, instead it were of pleasure. Guanlin's moans and little high pitched screams were for sure driving him to the edge.

"You're ready." He whisppered in his ear before sensually biting his lobe. "Just relax, I'll be gentle."

Guanlin nodded and Dongho spread his milky legs with some red marks wider to give himself more space.

Dongho sighed and started by slowly inserting the tip of his member. Guanlin groaned in pain and he stopped to kiss his bruised lips.

The kiss was so different from all of their kisses before.

It was  _gentle_.

"C-continue, hyung. I can b-bear with t-the pain." He mumbled between their lips.

They locked their eyes and kissed again.

Dongho inserted his whole member at once and Guanlin broke the kiss because he felt his whole body was being tear apart.

Hot tears made their way down his cheeks. Dongho didn't wait and kissed every single away.

They stayed still for a couple of minutes.

"I-Im okay, D-Dongho hyung. You can move."

"Are you sure?" Guanlin just gave him one of his cutest smiles as an answer. "Tell me if it hurts you too much and I'll stop."

Dongho started moving slowly but the younger's inner walls were crushing his member.

He was way too tight.

It was like heaven.

If he was going to hell for this, he will gladly go.

Guanlin hold onto his arms for support when he started thrusting faster and deeper.

His moans were getting louder and louder with every thrust that he was afraid the other trainees will catch them.

The thought of it made the adrenaline rush though his veins and he thrusted faster and finally he hit Guanlin's prostate.

"Ah~ ah~ hyung. T-there it's t-there. F-fuck me h-harder."

He aimed the same spot over and over again making Guanlin a moaning mess.

Every thrust was so violent that the bed started hitting the walls, but right now they both didn't care and Dongho continued abusing Guanlin's prostate.

Guanlin wrapped his thin legs around Dongho's waist for a better angle and stuffed his face between Dongho's neck and shoulder to muffle his moans. He bit him hard when Dongho went even faster.

They were out of control.

The only thing you could hear ib the roam was the sound of flesh against flesh in a violent dance that existed since the beginning of times and the hoarse moans of Dongho and the high pitched's of Guanlin.

They changed positions and now Dongho was seated with the younger one on his lap, riding him.

The new position made his dick go deeper, giving them both more pleasure than before.

Dongho attacked with his mouth Guanlin's neck, collarbones and nipples. Sucking, biting and licking everywhere he could.

The end was coming.

"Ah~ ahh~ mmm h-hyung. I c-can't a-anymore. I-Im almost c-cumming."

"Ahh~ m-me too. Let's c-cum t-together." He flipped them over and now he was on top again.

Dongho took the younger's member and started to masturbate him at the same pace of his thrusts.

The pleasure was too much for Guanlin that he ended up holding onto Dongho's arm and with his long nails, he scratched his back when he cum between their stomach.

"F-Fuck! I'm cumming." He thrusted deeper and ended cumming inside of his young lover.

They tried to catch their breath after their intense sexual activity.

"You were amazing for a first time, baby." Guanlin smiled and kissed him before closing his beautiful eyes. He was tired as hell.

Dongho took his now flacid member out of the younger one and sighed.

The smell of the room were just the ones of blood, sweat and sex.

The whole place, Dongho and Guanlin themselves were a mess.

Especially Guanlin.

His milky white skin were full of bruises as well as his lips. There were finger prints on his hips. Love bits on his neck, his whole chest and stomach.

Dongho didn't looked any better. His wide shoulders and back were full of scratchs and some were still bleeding as well as some bits on his neck and chest.

Who would have thought that the Taiwanese boy would be so wild during sex?

Someone has to clean that mess and that someone was him. Guanlin fell asleep as soon as he cum because of exhaustion and Dongho doesn't have the heart to wake him up.

He left a sweet kiss on Guanlin's sweaty forehead, another one on his bruised lips and finally wrapped a clean blanket over his body before getting out of the bed to clean the room.

He hopes none of his BIL teammates, his NU'EST members, fellow trainees or coaches finds out about their encounter.

Dongho knew he was playing with fire, but he didn't care.

He was feeling more alive than ever since they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again when I decide to update :v
> 
> I'm outta here.
> 
> BTW, thanks for the good laugh with your funny comments. I love triggering all of you :v
> 
> Keep reading hoes. I know you like it but you're still in denial. *flips hair* Anyways, now I'm out.
> 
> BYE!!


End file.
